


Make Him Proud

by d_aia



Series: Segments [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Harry as Arthur, M/M, POV Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aia/pseuds/d_aia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure that’s how you want to tell him?” Merlin asked once again. </p>
<p>“He will need space to deal with situation. It’s how he copes,” Arthur explained and a bit pretentiously at that, if one were to ask Merlin. “I’m giving him a place and a reason to run.”</p>
<p>Merlin chose to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and locations are not mine. 
> 
> Warnings: May be seen as dub-con.

Merlin watched a barely healed Arthur suspiciously. He activated Galahad’s comm. “You have a new mission.”

“Understood,” Galahad sleepily answered. “Be there in an hour.”

Merlin looked at the watch—five minutes to one in the afternoon. He didn’t want to know why Galahad wasn’t awake. Some things he was better off not knowing. He rolled his eyes and deactivated the comm.

“Are you sure that’s how you want to tell him?” Merlin asked once again.

“He will need space to deal with situation. It’s how he copes,” Arthur explained and a bit pretentiously at that, if one were to ask Merlin. “I’m giving him a place and a reason to run.”

Merlin chose to shut up.

When an hour had passed—on the dot—a knock could be heard. “Well,” Merlin said, “at last. Galahad isn’t late. Proof that sometimes change _is_ good.” He smirked cheerily at Arthur’s disparaging look and said louder, “Come in.”

Galahad walked in. He stopped. Stared. His back straightened, his chin dropped, his shoulders tensed, his eyes narrowed and a bitter smirk came out to play. His entire posture screamed aggression. Warnings were starting to flash through Merlin’s mind.

“Arthur, I presume?” Galahad said, prowling to the table.

It had been a good run. A little short, but Arthur had taken the position in a time of great unrest. Merlin had been close to Harry Hart for close to twenty years. Now, as Arthur, Merlin had to admit the man dug his own grave.  Merlin would miss him. Truly. But he swore that the next Arthur wouldn’t be so bloody stubborn.

“Yes,” Arthur smiled primly.

With a nod, Galahad sat down.

This was unexpected. And worrying. If Galahad had flown off the handle, they could deal with it. Galahad would relax and calm down eventually. But, did Galahad start yelling? No, he did not.

“Bullet through your brain?” Galahad said, enunciating the syllables clearly. A sign that he was still very much pissed off. And they hadn’t even lied to him for long. Barely eight months.

“Through my skull, actually.” Arthur—finally!—seemed to watch Galahad with something akin to concern. “Closer to the temple at an outward angle. The brain wasn’t touched, but it was affected by the force of the gunshot.”

Galahad jaw clenched. “Still healing?”

“It is an ongoing process, of course, but it should soon plateau.” Arthur seemed tranquil once again. The man was crazy in Merlin’s unrequested opinion. He would go as far as calling Arthur ‘bonkers’, but he did have a traumatic brain injury.

With a nod, Galahad changed the subject, “The mission?”

Galahad’s reaction came at the end of the briefing. And it did nothing whatsoever to quiet the alarms. Merlin, who had been expecting some kind of fit, almost sent a paralyzing dart toward Galahad when he abruptly sat up after they had finished explaining it all.

But, did Galahad start yelling? No, he did not. Instead, he perched on corner of the table, in front of Arthur and studied him. After a few moments, Galahad brought up his hand, caressing softly Arthur’s cheek, before slowly bringing his lips down in a kiss.

It was one the sweetest, closed-mouthed, honey-I-can’t-believe-you’re-alive kisses that Merlin had ever seen. And it made him even more nervous.  Galahad sighed against Arthur’s mouth and, with so much gentleness that Merlin thought Arthur would melt in his chair, pressed delicately his lips to Arthur’s temple. Where Valentine had shot him. Merlin was caught between: ‘Awww’ and ‘where the hell is my gun - I need to start wearing the gun at the office - oh my gosh, Arthur is going to die - I have to protect Arthur’.

The surprising thing was: that was it.

Galahad leaned back a bit. He said, “I hope you heal quickly, I have a present for you”. And with a blinding smile, grabbed the file and left. He exited the premises. Was gone from the room.  

Merlin stated his confusion through a noise similar to that of a beached whale.

“What is the matter?” Arthur asked. The sod was all prim and proper again.

This was not going in the direction Merlin expected it to go. At all. “A present?”

“You must not begrudge Eg—Galahad’s lack of subtlety. I am certain he was surprised,” Merlin snorted loudly and Arthur ignored him, continuing without batting an eyelash, “at seeing me alive. Or perhaps he had never before been attracted to a man. No matter the reason, he wasn’t functioning at his best.”

Lowering his clipboard, Merlin said, “I think you are underestimating him.”

“Nonsense, Merlin,” Arthur chided. He brought his arms up to steeple his hands. “ _I_ am _not_ doing any kind of estimation. Why would you think any different?”

“You forget,” Merlin started, “that he tricked your predecessor into poisoning himself and then cut into his neck using a writing utensil.”

Arthur was silent.

“And that was only the beginning,” Merlin warned.

“He did it for a good cause,” Arthur said decisively.

Like that was even up for discussion. Merlin swallowed his anger and said calmly, “Of course he did it for the right cause. That is not even up for debate. I’m just illustrating the lengths Eggsy went through—the young man who initially failed to get in because he wouldn’t shoot a pug—partly because of you. And the sheer stupidity of your refusal to acknowledge that he might take your survival—and his not finding out about it for _eight months—_ as a betrayal.”   

The silence that followed Merlin’s words was suffocating. It had a distinct ringing quality to it, even though he hadn’t shouted. It endured, because it wasn’t Merlin who needed to break it. He headed towards the door ready the leave Arthur to his contemplation.

“Just because he didn’t react as predicted, that doesn’t mean he didn’t react,” Arthur finally said, stopping Merlin in his tracks. “Plus, he still wouldn’t shoot the dog.”

Merlin left without a comment and closed the door behind him.

*

Merlin watched the footage from Lancelot mission trying to figure out what went wrong. He had known this was a tricky one with so few information about the mark’s preferences, but still. They had needed three things: access to the target’s laptop that he—paranoid bugger—kept at home; his mobile and the RFID signal that would unlock the computer; and a clean getaway so that nobody would know they had access to his system.

Seduction was the preferred way to go about it—that much was clear—but there didn’t have any instances they could use as a frame of reference. Did he like boys, girls, men or women? It is true that orientation should not matter much compared to a Kingsman’s training, but so far they had sent Percival and Lancelot without any luck.

Lancelot, who has had the best results because she had actually engaged him in conversation, was politely rebuffed after two hours. The target had excused himself and went home. Percival hadn’t even gotten the opportunity to get slighted to his face. Merlin was beginning to suspect the man might have been demisexual or asexual and their efforts were in vain. They would have to break into his house and that was a headache he had a few hours more before beginning to contemplate.

A knock sounded and after being given permission, Lancelot entered his lab. “Nothing?”

Merlin shook his head.

“You know that…” Lancelot hesitated and stated anew. “Galahad seems to have a different perspective than most people.” And she’d know all about it since she was the only one of them to not underestimate him. Barring Arthur, of course, but considering his mistake and his experiment made his motives were a bit muddy.

Changing the screen to the location of all the Kingsman agents and finding Galahad, Merlin said, “He’s due to arrive at Heathrow in two hours. See you back in three?”

Lancelot nodded and left.

*

“You’re fishing with the wrong bait, bruv,” Galahad laughed seemingly impervious to Merlin’s glare. “Lancelot is a bit too highbrow for him.”

Lancelot nodded. After all, _she_ didn’t almost go into apoplectic shock when Galahad watched about five minutes of film and declared to know what the matter was. In his head Merlin was cursing.

“Is there anything I can do?” Lancelot asked. That should Merlin’s question, actually. But he’s let it slide this once since she had to be feeling down after the failed mission. Which wasn’t even her fault, so there.

“Nah,” Galahad said, and then seemed to hesitate. “Any chance I could borrow one of your old jackets?”

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. “It wouldn’t—That is the point I suppose?” When Galahad’s answer was a sly smile, she continued, “You should still have a bullet-proof one, even if ill fitting. Something that will allow you to fight.”

Galahad snorted. “Do _you_ want to be the one to tell James he has to make an ill-fitting jacket on the double?”

“I _will_ be the one telling him,” Lancelot said coldly.

Galahad blinked. It seemed to Merlin he wasn’t expecting that. Galahad beamed in Lancelot’s direction.

Rolling her eyes, Lancelot said, “I’m his favorite.” She adopted a sweet expression. “If you will excuse me.”

“You’re a life-saver!” Galahad shouted after her.

*

Merlin could see Galahad in one of the club’s many reflective surfaces. His shirt was open and his jacket tight, making obvious his musculature in an almost vulgar fashion. Merlin could see the big picture, he just wasn’t sure it was the best choice. After all, the target was pretty posh.

“Relax,” Galahad said as if reading Merlin’s mind.

“I didn’t say anything,” Merlin defended himself.

“You didn’t need to,” laughed Galahad. “I’ve seen a thousand of them. Want a nice little piece of poor ass that they could rescue from the filth of everyday life. One that would be indebted to them forever; one that once the deal was accepted would never say no.”

“That sounds…” Merlin was disturbed by the image Galahad painted. Pretentious and unfair and an abuse of power and beyond condescending and simply wrong. “Awful.”

Galahad gave a bitter chuckle. Merlin was suddenly struck by the difference in perspective they had. Shockingly, he had never actually thought about it. What was worse, he was beginning to feel pity for Galahad. It was sobering and something he wasn’t ready to ever admit for both their sakes.

The door opened and in walked Arthur. Merlin turned and gave a questioning look. Funny, how the prospective of Galahad having sex with a target got Arthur up and moving about. The same Arthur who was carefully avoiding his eyes. Apparently, Galahad’s feelings were not unrequited.

“Target spotted,” Galahad said and sure enough they could see the mark through Galahad’s glass lenses.

Merlin ran facial recognition and found a 96% percent match. “Confirmed.”

Galahad made eye contact with several men—the longest with a target, almost a minute and then headed for the exit. It was something odd and contra intuitive. Which probably meant that he did exactly what was supposed to and they didn’t know anything about it. Or he just bungled it up. It was a toss-up.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked, struggling to remain calm.

The question remained unanswered as Galahad stopped in the threshold and turned to make eye contact with the mark again. It was obvious from the glasses that the glance was made over his shoulder. That must’ve given the target a good look at Galahad’s back…side.

“It’s not going to work,” Merlin repeated.

“’Course it is,” Galahad said. Merlin tried to detect pride in his voice, but it wasn’t there. He soon found out why. “Works every time,” Galahad explained patiently. “It’s important for him to know that he beat everybody else when I chose him. Now, he’s got the opportunity to hunt. Make me feel all helpless under all his power. Give it a minute.”

Oh wonderful, now Merlin was feeling uncomfortable.

Galahad almost reached the end of the corridor leading outside when he was turned violently. He turned, chuckling and there was the target, taking Galahad in with a predatory expression on his face. Merlin counted three seconds before the mark leaned over and kissed Galahad. It seemed more than a tad aggressive, which in turn, made Merlin want to shift in his seat. He could see Arthur having difficulties of his own. Rarely had Merlin seen such a murderous expression on the sensible man.

After what seemed like forever, filled with the mark’s grunts, groans and moans and Galahad’s chuckles, snorts and sometimes downright laughing, silence settled. A moment more, the glasses moved from their place on a table and they were suddenly looking at a fully dressed Galahad in the mirror. They had agreed not to drug the target because that would draw attention. At the time, it hadn’t exactly registered to Merlin what that would mean. Something with the whole predator/prey aspect as related to the social status really struck him. And most importantly, made him feel like fool, uneasy as a child given his first harsh lesson. It suddenly seemed to him that some chips were more justified than he had previously thought.  

“Got the laptop, the mobile and put in the USB drive,” Galahad said, smirking wickedly. The difference between what Merlin felt and Galahad’s attitude was jarring. “You should have access. Anything else?”

“Got it, Galahad,” Merlin said. It would only take a few minutes to make a backdoor into the system. “The target?”

“Sleeping like a baby,” Galahad said.

The oddest thing happened: _now_ Merlin was hearing pride in his voice. “Why so delighted?”

Galahad’s face shone with malice. His eyes were narrowed, his jaw was clenched, but his lips were spread in a satisfied grin. That was how Merlin imagined he’d looked when he made Chester King poison himself.

“He came three times,” Galahad said. He quickly lifted his eyebrows and left the mirror. “He was squirming by the end of it. There were tears. Of both pleasure and pain, but he’d be out for a long time.”

Merlin was starting to get an inkling of what Galahad’s was thinking. “Your status?” he asked more for Arthur than his doubt that Galahad was fine.

“I’m fine,” Galahad answered slowly as if confused by the question.

Merlin saw from the corner of his eyes as Galahad took a watch and pocketed it. “What’s that?”

“A Rolex,” Galahad said, untroubled at being caught thieving.

The inkling became stronger and Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “And why is it now in your pocket?”

Galahad sighed as if he didn’t understand why they didn’t get it. “The bruv fancies himself a king, right? And with some people it works, you know, it takes all kinds. Some people think it’s easier; others are desperate. But with me, I turned the tables on him: he wanted to pound me into the mattress, I didn’t even get undressed; he wanted me to swallow without asking first, I made sure he didn’t come anywhere near my mouth; he wanted to take control just because he has money, I made him lose all of it. And now, I’m going to steal him blind. As a bonus for all his _kindness_.”

It took a bit for Merlin to realize he was smirking. He felt his pity for Galahad turn into even more respect. And when he turned he saw the same dark satisfaction he felt on Arthur’s face.

“That sounds good,” Merlin said, struggling to suppress his smile. “Grab the egg.” He was referring to a Fabergé egg in a display.

“Nah, it’s one of those expensive ones,” Galahad said, grabbing the mark’s wallet and pulling out the cash. “You wanna take enough to actually last you, but you don’t want him to call the feds. For a Rolex and a few quid, he won’t risk the humiliation. But if the egg’s gone, he’ll make the call.”

Merlin smiled wryly. “You seem experienced at this particular sport.”

“I didn’t have a job, Merlin.” Galahad moved a painting, revealing a safe. “But I was difficult and I was pretty, so… What’s his birthday?”

“Just a second…” Merlin used his left hand monitor to bring up the target’s file. “3rd March, 1976.”

“Thanks!” Galahad tried a couple of combinations until it beeped open. “Ah ha, let’s see… cash, perfect, come to papa. How much longer?”

“Finished,” Merlin said. “Don’t forget the USB drive.”

“Got it.”

After a few more minutes, Galahad was out of the house. They agreed on a debriefing time and went off comms. Merlin was turning to Arthur when he had an idea.

“He is most definitely not surprised at his attraction toward a man,” Merlin tried to comment off-handedly.

By the look on Arthur’s face, Merlin realized it wasn’t as successful as he wished. “It appears not,” Arthur said. “About those pens… Do you think you might be able to counteract the poison?”

“I will get on that.”

*

“Merlin, is Arthur healed?” Galahad asked at the end of his debriefing.

That sounded foreboding. Merlin hesitated and looked at Arthur. “Yes,” he finally said. “The incident has been more than a year ago. It is a matter of re-learning certain skills before he’d be able to make a full recovery. However, everything that could heal has done it already.”

“Good,” smirked Galahad.

Before either Merlin or Arthur could react, Galahad was fist deep in Arthur stomach. That was a good sign: he could have done more damage and a lot more pain, if he had aimed for the sternum or his liver. Just a few centimeters upwards or to the left. His purpose was clearly to cause discomfort. It was still shocking that he did it, though.

“You’re an ass, Harry,” Galahad said darkly and Merlin was learning to fear that expression on his face. It didn’t bode well for the person who caused its appearance. Galahad then turned and marched off.

“And that,” Merlin remarked, “is the end of it. Well deserved.”

Merlin smirked meeting Arthur’s glare with the full force of his vindictiveness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to comment or to ask me anything, you can do it here or on my [tumblr](http://e-alexandrescu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
